Many table arrangements are known in the art for use by a seated person to sort papers. Further, rotatable tables carrying various types of paper sorting aids are also known in the art. In most prior art arrangements paper sorting equipment is provided in the form of different components which are selectively arranged by a person in various combinations to permit or provide for relatively convenient paper sorting operations by a selected person.